


the woe of an angel

by GoldenAnvil



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Families, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAnvil/pseuds/GoldenAnvil
Summary: he looks at her like she's his saviour.But she knows she’s far from it.David/Vicky (ep. 6)





	the woe of an angel

 

 **I** t had been a while since Vicky Budd had a good day.

 More often than not they have been bad, or mediocre. But today – a Wednesday of all days – was looking to be decent.

The morning rounds in the hospital were not as busy as usual, and the excitement of Ella’s birthday – which was up and coming – was fueling Vicky's motherly heart.

 She’s filling out some paperwork when she gets the call. “ _It’s about your husband Nurse Budd; line 4,”_  the secretary informs her - Vicky tries not to sigh.

There is a momentary hesitance, before she picks up the cold receiver and presses a single button. “David can we talk later, I’m really busy right now.” She says, quickly whispering a lie. She didn't want to do  _this_ right now... she couldn't.

The line is quiet only for a moment, until a voice – which definitely isn’t David’s – speaks. “Forgive me Mrs. Budd, but there is an incident regarding your husband.”

She frowns. “Who is this? And what… what incident?”

“DS Rayburn speaking ma’am. Your husband has been found in an explosives vest, and has requested for you.”

 

Suddenly, just like that, rainclouds from above pour down upon her; turning her good day, sour.

  

* * *

 

 

 **V** icky can’t look David in the eye when she sees him.

He’s standing in the middle of some park; his face bloodied, while he wears a strange vest. There are more cops surrounding him than she has ever seen in her life. And good lord, she isn't sure what is happening; she keeps reassuring herself that he did this to himself,  _that it's his fault he's in this state._

... but a small, frail voice in the back of her head whispers otherwise - and just like that, the weight of guilt burdens her.

 

They hand her a radiophone to talk to him, and for a moment she doesn’t want anything to do with him.

However she finally takes it with a certain amount of hesitance.

“I’ve let you down, Vic.” crackles a static-y voice. “I’ve stopped becoming the man you married, and for that I’m sorry.”

The radio trembles in her hands, as she tries to keep herself together because she knows just how utterly true that is. The man that stood in front of her was only a distorted remnant of the one she married. However, same could be said for herself.

And as minutes buzz by, she’s escorted by the police further away from David. She knows what this means, and as he screams and yells for them to help, for them to defuse the bomb; she realizes that his pleas fall on deaf ears. _"Help him! Please!"_

In that moment Vicky Budd makes a choice. She knows that her husband thinks of her as an angel, but truth be told Vicky was far from that. However, in that moment - that fleeting moment - she could try.

 

And so, she runs; maybe this time she can finally reach him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **I** t had been a while since Vicky Budd had a good day.

The last couple of weeks have been tough for Vicky. Between dealing with the fall out of – what she now dubbed - ‘the incident’, and trying to explain to both Ella and Charlie why their parents were on national news, to say she had a lot of bad days was an understatement.

She’s drinking a cup of – terrible – tea, when she hears a knock at the door.

She answers the door. It’s him. And she smiles; lord, its been a while since she’s done that. They talk a bit; about the kids, cricket, and whatever else seems harmless.

“Kids come down, your dad’s here.”

Her children come running down, jumping into the arms of their father – who in return, showering them kisses and hugs. She watches idly by; wishing to join them.

 

As they get ready to leave, her calm demeanor changes into a slight anguish; which she finds strange as she was sure she as looking forward to plans with Tom this weekend anyway.

They’re just about to leave when he proposes that she come along; his smile, warm and innocent, as she remembered all those years ago.

This time there is no hesitance, she knows the answer even before the question has left his lips. “I’ll get my bag.” She says, smiling.

 And as she walks back into the house, she hears the oh-so missed sound of laughter and cheer.

 

_**"Mummy's coming with us!"** _

 

 

She smiles. Perhaps she'd finally have her good day after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! So I know I'm late, but I just finished Bodyguard! I loved Vicky's character throughout the series, and wished to write a small piece about her. So there it is!


End file.
